


No Volcano Can Stop Us Now

by yikesola



Series: wlw-dnp [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blackpool - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/F, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Blackpool, it turns out, is a good enough replacement for Portugal after you have a bottle of wine with dinner and two cocktails each at the pub across the street.  At least, that’s the conclusion Phoebe is coming to as she fiddles with the key card and Dani has her hands wrapped round her waist.An au fic about holidays and water.





	No Volcano Can Stop Us Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeywreath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeywreath/gifts).



> happy birthday eve🌾✨

They stumble into their hotel room a little drunk. Blackpool, it turns out, is a good enough replacement for Portugal after you have a bottle of wine with dinner and two cocktails each at the pub across the street. 

At least, that’s the conclusion Phoebe is coming to as she fiddles with the key card and Dani has her hands wrapped round her waist. Dani’s fingers are hooked into the loops of Phoebe’s jeans, and she’s trying desperately to focus on her shaking hands opening the lock as opposed to the thought of Dani pulling those jeans off of her. 

She manages. They take a few steps into the cramped little room that suited their budget, and trip over Dani’s boots which had been strewn on the floor right in their path. 

They're drunk enough to be all giggles about it. Dani kicks her boots into the corner and kicks the door closed. She leans with her back against it and holds out her arms when Phoebe looks back after turning on the bedside lamp. 

“C’mere,” she says, and Phoebe goes. 

Kissing Dani feels like summertime, she thinks. Even if she’s only kissed her through autumn and winter, and here now in the spring. It still _feels_ like summertime, cinematic summertime— warm and lens flared and slow motion. 

And there’s something different about being here all alone. Not in either of their parents’ houses, nowhere else to be but each other’s arms. It’s real, somehow more real than the other times they’ve seen one another even if vacation always has some accompanying layer of unreal. It’s like... well, it’s a proper grown up thing, innit? Going on holiday with your girlfriend. 

She’s on holiday with her girlfriend. 

They’re going to have more of this, she determines. They’ll make it to Portugal when there isn’t a volcano standing in their way. And they’ll go other places too. So many places she can only half-picture in her wine-soaked brain: Florida and the Isle of Man with her family, and some warm tropical places where Dani will get real tan. Everywhere, anywhere. Together. 

The idea hits Phoebe and spreads all over. She giggles into the kiss, and Dani seems to find her own interpretation for it because she doesn’t ask. 

She steps back a moment to catch her breath. Her head is foggy, the way it always gets after breathing Dani in. Oh, and also from the wine. Dani looks at her with cheeks flushed red and her rosy patch bright, the way it always gets after a proper kiss. Oh, Phoebe giggles again, and also from the wine. 

“Let’s, er,” she tries. 

“Slip into something a little more comfortable?” Dani asks, her eyes bright. 

Phoebe nods. She also steps into the bathroom and fills one of the tiny glasses with water, chugs it down and fills it again. 

“Here,” she says as she brings the water out to Dani, “I don’t want any headaches tomorrow.” 

Dani doesn’t reach for the glass, mostly because she’s tangled in her sweater. It has too many asymmetric zips and buttons that may or may not unbutton that Phoebe was more than happy to let Dani figure it out her herself, but instead she sets the water down and helps her struggling, swearing, sweating girlfriend. When she’s free, Dani tries to give an adorably frustrated pout, but it melts away when Phoebe hands her the water once more. 

Dani sets down the empty glass once she’s finished, and hooks her fingers again into Phoebe’s belt loops to pull her closer. 

The dark purple lace of her bra dips at just the right point to reveal a freckle that Phoebe leans forward to presser her lips to. And once she’s that close, she notices another freckle, and another, and another. She kisses every one that she can see. Dani’s sighs above her are soft; they’re musical. They’re the rhythm Phoebe’s own breaths adjust to match. 

She kisses her way up to Dani’s neck and is met with an appreciative moan. “Unfair,” Dani says. 

“Not sorry,” Phoebe says without lifting her lips. 

She hears Dani snort out a laugh above her. One of the things Phoebe’s been working really hard on lately is not being sorry for things. It’s hit or miss. 

She feels Dani’s fingers move from her jeans, slowly working the line of buttons of Phoebe’s plaid shirt. She takes her time. Phoebe lets her, busying herself with Dani’s neck and Dani’s collarbones and Dani’s mouth. Eventually Dani’s hands round on Phoebe’s shoulders and push her unbuttoned shirt off. 

When Phoebe feels Dani’s hand move toward the button of her jeans, she takes a quick step back.

“Wait,” she says, “Wait.” Dani whines. She clears her throat. “Could you open that window?” 

Dani nods. Phoebe grabs the empty cup and shuffles back into the bathroom to fill it once more. She’s just… she wants to be a little more sober than she is for this part of the night. She wants a clear head, and that’s hard enough when she’s surrounded by the taste and smell and feel of Dani. She swallows the water in one long gulp and wishes the damn hotel would stock larger glasses before filling it a fourth time and bringing it out to Dani. 

“Sorry,” she says. As soon as she does, she wishes she hadn’t. Dani has told her she apologises too much. She’s been trying to stop, but she usually doesn’t notice until she does it, and then she just feels bad about it. And wants to apologise again. An endless cycle she might break someday, but not today. 

Dani mumbles, “No problem,” with her lips to the glass. 

Phoebe hadn’t noticed the lipstick smudge from when Dani had drunken the water before but now she does. A very faint smudge, the last brave remnants from when Dani had applied lipstick all those hours ago before dinner and the big wheel and walking among the city lights. 

“Better?” she asks as she hands Phoebe the empty glass. Phoebe nods. She didn’t need to explain, and she didn’t need to be sorry. And she does feel better with one more glass of water in her stomach. 

She sits on their bed and Dani is right there between her knees, her hands draped around Phoebe’s shoulders. Phoebe rests her hands on her hips, digs a finger below the hem of her jeans and wishes they were off already. 

“I love you,” she says, looking up at Dani who presses their foreheads together. Because of the long day and the sea air and the sweat they’ve been working up, Dani’s long straightened hair is beginning to go wavy. It curls and frames her face, and the light from their open window shines behind her— fuck, Phoebe wishes she had half her father’s artistic ability. The smile Dani gets when Phoebe says that, because it’s still so new and still so much, she wants to capture it. But she also knows it’s something that only memory can really do right, that a picture would look too stilled and a drawing would look too off. Still, she wants this image forever. This image of Dani looking soft and warm and happy like this, here with her on holiday and both of them without a care in this moment except how bloody impossible it is to take off skinny jeans sober, let alone the state they’re currently in. 

Dani kisses her, and somewhere in the fog filling her head Phoebe hears her say, “I love you, Feebs.” 

They do get their jeans off eventually. And all the other layers too. They take their sweet time and kiss all their favourite innocuous spots they never bother with when time is of the essence and they’re in a house full of family. The backs of Phoebe’s knees where she is slightly ticklish, Dani’s shoulder blades where more hidden freckles live, Phoebe’s ribs and the long line of Dani’s spine. 

The hotel sheets don’t smell of home, but soon they smell of sex and sweat and the body spray Dani had spilt on them earlier while getting ready for dinner. Phoebe lays afterwards with Dani draped over her. She’s running a hand through Dani’s hair, which is certainly more curled now than when they started. 

The sounds of the city outside their window are so different from Rawtenstall. So different from York. She figures it’s what living in Manchester will sound like. She can’t wait to find out. 

Dani kisses her, and she can taste herself in the kiss. She knows Dani can taste herself as well. It’s a visceral, primal sort of thought. It sends a shiver down the length of her body. 

“Let’s have another water before bed,” Dani says, sitting up. “One of your headaches tomorrow would be shit.” 

Phoebe nods. She watches Dani’s ass and the sway of her hips and her hair swishing along her back as she walks the short distance. The freedom to walk around a hotel room naked, the freedom they’d had earlier to moan as they liked, the freedom to wake up in the morning and do it all over again— fuck, she thinks, there’s just so much to love about being on holiday with your girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading — come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/186161306804/no-volcano-can-stop-us-now) !


End file.
